SHOTARO HIDARI HARDBOILED DELUSION DIARY : Philip Got Married
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Saat Shotaro berdelusi tentang kehidupan pernikahan Philip, tapi ternyata ... (Shotaro-Philip /Kamen Rider W)


**warning : gaje, typoss, cerita ngawur, aneh, alur kecepetan, sulit dibayangkan, semi GS, dsb**

**semua cast bukan punya saya, hanya cerita ff ini yang asli kepunyaan saya.**

**NO COPY PASTE, NO BASH CAST**

** ff ini terinspirasi oleh Shotaro Hidari Hardboiled Delusion Diary edisi What if Akiko was a little sister**

* * *

**SHOTARO HIDARI HARDBOILED DELUSION DIARY**

**Philip Got Married**

* * *

_Suatu hari berangin di kantor detektif Narumi ..._

Sore hari itu kebetulan tiga pria muda dan seorang gadis tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah kantor yang terkadang digunakan sebagai tempat bersantai itu. Shotaro, sang detektif muda yang selalu mengaku sebagai hardboiled detective itu tengah duduk di sofa dengan posisi kedua kaki di naikkan, Detective muda itu tengah tersenyum-senyum aneh mengamati foto salah seorang klien nya yang bisa dibilang lumayan cantik.

Sementara Akiko, satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu sedang berdiskusi dengan kekasihnya, polisi muda yang selalu mengenakan jaket berwarna merah, Terui, mengenai konsep pernikahan mereka yang rencananya akan dilangsungkan tidak lama lagi. Dan penghuni terakhir, pemuda yang gemar mengenakan paper clip di rambutnya, Philip tengah sibuk menghias cake buatannya yang bentuknya … tidak jelas. Entah apa yang merasuki remaja yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu hingga akhir-akhir ini dia sangat gemar dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Setiap hari pergi ke_ Gaia Library_ hanya untuk mencari resep baru, kemudian mencoba resep itu di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka menangani kasus dan kadang harus bertarung dengan dopant, bahkan meminta dibelikan sebuah apron cantik warna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga. Sungguh, sebenarnya cukup membuat Shotaro, Akiko, dan Terui cukup terheran-heran, bahkan hingga sedikit shock dengan hobi baru pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau mau rumah yang seperti apa setelah kita menikah nanti?" tanya Terui sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya, sesaat setelah diskusi panjang keduanya tentang gaun pengantin yang akan mereka gunakan selesai.

"Ummm… seperti apa ya … yang jelas, harus penuh dengan kebahagiaan." Akiko tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan matanya dan membayangkan hari-harinya kelak setelah menyandang status resmi sebagi nyonya Terui.

"Menikah ya?" tiba-tiba Shotaro menurunkan kakinya, dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang sulit didefinisikan.

"Strawberry cake matang …" ucap Philip sambil membawa satu srawbery cake (yang seharusnya berbentuk) bundar dengan ukuran sedang dan meletakkan makanan dengan bentuk abstrak itu di meja rendah, tepat di depan Shotaro.

"Silakan dicoba." ucap Philip sambil menyodorkan pisau roti kepada Shotaro. Melihat cake (aneh) buatan Philip, Terui dan Akiko pun mendekat perlahan dengan pandangan takjub.

"Kau yang membuat ini sendiri Philip kun?" ucap Akiko sambil mencolek cake buatan Philip kemudian memasukkan potongan kecil itu ke mulutnya.

"Iya, ah, aku minta maaf karena bentuknya aneh seperti ini." Philip menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi ini enak Philip kun … tidak kalah dengan buatanku … hemmmm… beruntunglah orang yang kelak menikah denganmu…" tambah Akiko sambil merebut pisau roti dari tangan Philip, kemudian memotong cake itu dalam potongan besar, menyuapkannya di mulut kekasihnya dan untuk dirinya secara bergantian.

"Oishii…" komentar Terui.

"Kau tidak mau mencobanya Shotaro?" tanya Terui sambil terus mengunyah cake buatan Philip.

Alih-alih menjawab, Shotaro malah kembali mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa, kemudian matanya mulai menerawang, sepertinya detektif muda itu mulai berdelusi.

"Philip, menikah?" gumamnya

**_dalam delusi Shotaro_**

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus melewati lubang angin dan bergerak lurus menimpa kedua mata terpejam milik seorang pemuda berambut sewarna madu yang nampaknya mulai terusik oleh terang itu. Sedikit menggeliat, pemuda itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan menyesuaikan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Kenyamanannya sedikit terusik lantaran bunyi langkah seseorang yang terdengar sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari. Sedikit penasaran, pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Honey, kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara yang menurut pemuda berambut sewarna madu itu sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

'Tapi, honey … mengapa panggilan itu harus dia dengar dari ..'

"Philip…ha? Naniiiiii?" kaget pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya melotot memandang ke arah sosok yang merupakan partnernya dalam bekerja dan sekaligus bertarung sebagai kamen rider w.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, kau tidak suka dengan panggilan itu Shotaro? Padahal sejak kita menikah, justru kau yang memintaku memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu." Pemuda atau gadis, entahlah, yang mengenakan paper clip di rambutnya itu menunduk. Terlihat air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

"Philip … Philip …" panggil Shotaro sambil berjalan mendekati partnernya yang masih terisak di tengah kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau biasanya memanggilku Philip chan…"potong Philip sambil masih sesenggukan di tempatnya berdiri.

"Oke…Philip chan, aku minta maaf…Aku hanya kaget karena tiba-tiba keadaan kita sudah menjadi … ah, Sudahlah, yang jelas aku minta maaf, jadi jangan menangis lagi." ucap Shotaro lembut sambil mengelus rambut Philip penuh kasih sayang. Sesaat kemudian, Philip menghambur ke dalam pelukan Shotaro.

(sambil memeluk Philip)

'Eh, kenapa harus aku yang jadi suami Philip, lagi pula bukankah Philip laki-laki…tapi … eh, kenapa dada Philip …berisi? Dan juga…' bathin Shotaro kebingungan mendapati kenyataan bahwa partnernya mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang berbeda, tidak seperti di alam kenyataan.

"Honey, sekarang duduk dan makanlah, aku sudah susah payah memasak sarapan untuk kita bertiga." ucap Philip sumringah.

"Bertiga?" kembali Shotaro melotot kebingungan dengan pernyataan pemuda-eh-wanita yang dalam delusi nya merupakan istrinya itu.

"Hiks … kau melupakan calon anak kita…" isakan kecil kembali terdengar dari bibir tipis Philip, sementara tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"A…anak kita?" tanya Shotaro semakin kebingungan.

"Di sini, sudah 4 minggu." Philip meraih tangan Shotaro dan menempelkannya di perutnya. Sementara Shotaro hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

* * *

"Honey, pulangnya jangan terlalu malam ya, ingat nanti ayah dan ibuku akan datang." Philip mengantar Shotaro di depan pintu kantor detektif Narumi sambil melambaikan tangannya, setelah ia membantu Shotaro merapikan dasi dan membawakan topi fedora milik suaminya (dalam delusi ini) tak lupa senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik itu. Dan dijawab Shotaro dengan anggukan malas.

'Ayah dan Ibu Philip, apakah berarti keluarga Sonozaki?' Shotaro membatin sambil menaiki motor kesayangannya untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus yang tengah ia tangani

* * *

_Sore harinya_

"Aku pulang." Ucap Shotaro saat memasuki kantor yang juga sekaligus rumah baginya, sambil melepas topi fedora warna hitam yang selalu setia menemaninya seharian ini.

"Selamat datang..." sambut Philip sambil meminta topi fedora Shotaro.

"Shotaro kun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya sebuah suara wanita-yang Shotaro yakin sudah sangat familiar dengan telinganya dan bahkan sering memberikan kenangan buruk bagi kepalanya dengan geplakan sandal hijau yang menurut Shotaro sangat nista itu,

"A…Aki chan." gumam Shotaro pelan, namun ternyata masih tertangkap oleh telinga wanita itu.

PLAK

"Awww…sakit…" pekik Shotaro menerima serangan yang cukup tiba-tiba itu, geplakan sandal hijau milik Akiko yang berperan sebagai ibu mertua Shotaro dalam delusi nya kali ini.

"Tidak sopan kepada mertuamu, panggil aku Kaasan." Ucap Akiko sambil kembali menuju tempat duduk nya di samping suaminya, Ryu yang tengah menyesap kopi panas dengan wajah tenang khas nya.

"Kaasan, kenapa kau pukul kepala suamiku." Philip yang tengah meletakkan topi fedora Shotaro di gantungan topi berlari kecil menghampiri Shotaro. Sesaat kemudian dia mengelus kepala Shotaro bekas geplakan sandal hijau Akiko.

"Hhh…sejak dulu Kaasan sudah tidak setuju kau menikah dengan pria seperti ini kan Philip chan, tapi kau ini benar-benar tidak mau mendengar nasihatku … aku… aku … hhhh…hhhh…" tiba-tiba nafas Akiko menjadi sesak.

"Sayang …. Sayang…" panggil Ryu sambil berusaha membantu istrinya untuk merebahkan diri di lantai.

"Kaasan … Kaasan …" panggil Philip sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Akiko.

"Ah… apa-apaan ini…Kenapa aku yang harus menikah dengan Philip." teriak Shotaro sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**_end of Shotaro's Delusion_**

"Shotaro … " suara Philip menginterupsi delusi Shotaro. Sementara Shotaro yang sudah tersadar dari delusinya masih menggeleng tidak jelas.

"Philip … ah, tidak mungkin." Shotaro masih menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Ada apa Shotaro? Kau mau mencoba Strawbery cake buatanku?" buru-buru Philip memotong cake buatannya dengan potongan besar lalu menyendok dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Shotaro.

"Ini, cobalah …" Philip tersenyum begitu manis kepada Shotaro.

"Tidak Philip … aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri…" Shotaro beranjak berusaha menjauhi Philip.

"Satu suapan saja…"tapi Philip terus mengejarnya dan akhirnya terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran di dalam kantor detektif Narumi.

"Kyaaaa…Philip kun, Shotaro kun, so sweet…"teriak Akiko sambil bertepuk tangan sendiri heboh, sementara calon suaminya hanya memandang adegan itu datar.

* * *

**END**

**(dengan gajenya)**

* * *

**Ini ff shotaro – Philip yang entah keberapa kali … saya lupa. Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat ff yang super ga jelas ini, sejenis humor gagal gitu … XD.**

**Kalo ga keberatan, review please …**


End file.
